


Sniper X YOU!

by QuietDoe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDoe/pseuds/QuietDoe
Summary: ;)





	Sniper X YOU!

This was long overdue.

Immediately your lips crashed against his in a heated moment of lust and passion. Soft groans emanated from both sides as your tongues fiercely battled each other, like a tsunami in each other's mouths. You could taste him. Smell him. The strong bitterness of coffee with hints of tobacco scattered throughout. But it made you crave him. Gripping his scarlet shirt, you threw yourself back on the bed, pulling him along with you. Though no one was complaining. This was long overdue.

As your mouths ravished one another, your hands frisked wildly as both struggled to feverishly remove your clothes. How you loved him! Need him. CRAVED him. And tonight... You'd SHOW him. 

A sloppy "slap" was heard as you verify pried your lips from his. Panting, you pulled off his shirt hungrily. Meanwhile, his hands fumbled to undo yours. As always, you were quicker. Without hesitation, you flung the red fabric to your right, crashing your lips together once again. Once he finally caught up, he sat up, breaking away again. His hands shook with urgency as he fumbled to undo his belt. His trousers. You followed. Then he threw himself over you. Body looming like the shadow of a tree cast over a flower. You both panted like animals in heat. You were. But he loves you. He really wanted to be assured that you wanted this, and it wasn't his desire speaking for you. With a tender smile, you nodded, closing the distance between you and the Australian hunter. His voice, more gravelier than ever as he whispered

"Let's 'mate'~"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not funny, I've been told.


End file.
